hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Northern Hemisphere Cyclone Season
NOTICE: THIS PAGE USES THE SAFFIR-SIMPSON SCALE, AND ONLY USES OFFICIAL DATA. The 2019 Northern Hemisphere Cyclone Season is an ongoing event of tropical activity. The first major-equivalent cyclone, Wutip reached Category 3 strength on February 22, making it the earliest major in a calendar year since 2015. It would later attain Category 5 strength, making it the strongest tropical cyclone on record to form in the northern hemisphere in February. This year featured the first Super Cyclonic Storm in the North Indian Ocean since 2007, Cyclone Kyarr. Northern Hemisphere Currently Active Storms:Typhoon Nakri, Cyclone Bulbul ImageSize = width:860 height:320 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2019 till:31/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2019 till:06/01/2019 color:TS text:"Pabuk" from:18/02/2019 till:01/03/2019 color:C5 text:"Wutip" from:14/03/2019 till:19/03/2019 color:TD text:"03W" from:26/04/2019 till:04/05/2019 color:C4 text:"Fani" from:20/05/2019 till:21/05/2019 color:TS text:"Andrea" From:10/06/2019 till:17/06/2019 color:C3 text:"Vayu" From:25/06/2019 till:29/06/2019 color:C1 text:"Alvin" From:26/06/2019 till:28/06/2019 color:TS text:"Sepat" from:27/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 color:TS text:"04W" from:30/06/2019 till:06/07/2019 color:C4 text:"Barbara" from:01/07/2019 till:04/07/2019 color:TS text:"Mun" from:06/07/2019 till:07/07/2019 color:TS text:"Cosme" from:11/07/2019 till:15/07/2019 color:C1 text:"Barry" from:12/07/2019 till:13/07/2019 color:TD text:"Four-E" from:14/07/2019 till:20/07/2019 color:TS text:"Danas" from:22/07/2019 till:25/07/2019 color:TS text:"Dalila" from:22/07/2019 till:23/07/2019 color:TD text:"Three" barset:break from:24/07/2019 till:27/07/2019 color:TS text:"Nari" From:27/07/2019 till:05/08/2019 color:C4 text:"Erick" From:28/07/2019 till:05/08/2019 color:C1 text:"Flossie" from:30/07/2019 till:03/08/2019 color:TS text:"Wipha" from:01/08/2019 till:06/08/2019 color:C1 text:"Francisco" from:03/08/2019 till:05/08/2019 color:TS text:"Gil" from:03/08/2019 till:14/08/2019 color:C4 text:"Lekima" from:05/08/2019 till:16/08/2019 color:C3 text:"Krosa" from:12/08/2019 till:13/08/2019 color:TS text:"Henriette" from:20/08/2019 till:25/08/2019 color:TS text:"Bailu" from:21/08/2019 till:24/08/2019 color:TS text:"Chantal" from:21/08/2019 till:25/08/2019 color:TS text:"Ivo" from:24/08/2019 till:08/09/2019 color:C5 text:"Dorian" from:25/08/2019 till:30/08/2019 color:TS text:"Podul" from:26/08/2019 till:29/08/2019 color:TS text:"Erin" from:31/08/2019 till:10/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Faxai" from:01/09/2019 till:07/09/2019 color:C3 text:"Juliette" barset:break from:01/09/2019 till:07/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Lingling" from:02/09/2019 till:04/09/2019 color:TD text:"Kajiki" from:03/09/2019 till:05/09/2019 color:TS text:"Fernand" from:03/09/2019 till:10/09/2019 color:TS text:"Gabrielle" from:04/09/2019 till:06/09/2019 color:TS text:"Akoni" from:12/09/2019 till:25/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Kiko" from:13/09/2019 till:20/09/2019 color:C3 text:"Humberto" From:13/09/2019 till:17/09/2019 color:TS text:"Peipah" from:17/09/2019 till:25/09/2019 color:C2 text:"Jerry" from:17/09/2019 till:23/09/2019 color:TS text:"Mario" from:17/09/2019 till:22/09/2019 color:C1 text:"Lorena" from:17/09/2019 till:19/09/2019 color:TS text:"Imelda" barset:skip from:18/09/2019 till:23/09/2019 color:TS text:"Tapah" from:22/09/2019 till:27/09/2019 color:TS text:"Karen" from:22/09/2019 till:26/09/2019 color:C2 text:"Hikaa" from:23/09/2019 till:02/10/2019 color:C5 text:"Lorenzo" barset:break from:27/09/2019 till:03/10/2019 color:C2 text:"Mitag" from:28/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 color:TS text:"Narda" from:04/10/2019 till:13/10/2019 color:C5 text:"Hagibis" from:11/10/2019 till:14/10/2019 color:TS text:"Melissa" from:12/10/2019 till:14/10/2019 color:TS text:"Ema" from:14/10/2019 till:16/10/2019 color:TD text:"Fifteen" From:16/10/2019 till:21/10/2019 color:C2 text:"Neoguri" From:17/10/2019 till:19/10/2019 color:TS text:"Octave" From:18/10/2019 till:19/10/2019 color:TS text:"Nestor" From:18/10/2019 till:25/10/2019 color:C4 text:"Bualoi" From:20/10/2019 till:21/10/2019 color:TS text:"Priscilla" from:23/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 color:C4 text:"Kyarr" from:25/10/2019 till:26/10/2019 color:TS text:"Olga" from:25/10/2019 till:28/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Pablo" From:29/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 color:TS text:"Matmo" From:30/10/2019 till:06/11/2019 color:C3 text:"Maha" from:30/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 color:TS text:"Rebekah" barset:break from:02/11/2019 till:09/11/2019 color:C5 text:"Halong" from:05/11/2019 till:09/11/2019 color:C1 text:"Nakri" from:05/11/2019 till:09/11/2019 color:C2 text:"Bulbul" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:01/02/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:01/03/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:01/04/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:30/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December Storm Names Names in Italics reached 75 mph or higher. Bolded names reached 115 mph or higher (1 minute sustained). Northern Atlantic Eastern Pacific Central Pacific Western Pacific North Indian Ocean Category:Northern Hemisphere cyclone season Category:Porygonal Category:Worldwide Season